<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serve by SluttySnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385060">Serve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttySnake/pseuds/SluttySnake'>SluttySnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Vampire Sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Lingerie, Master/Servant, Oral Fixation, Porn with minimal Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire!Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttySnake/pseuds/SluttySnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your vampire master is hungry, and he wants to tie you up like a present before feasting on you. Bondage, lingerie, and kinky foreplay all make you sweeter to be devoured. </p>
<p>(There's no need to read the first one since this is just smut, but there is small plot that builds on the previous story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Vampire Sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all wanted more vampire sex, so here it is! I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's easy to forget that your master is an immortal monster.</p>
<p>He's held-back, introverted and almost cute in his stubbornness sometimes. He mostly keeps you around for company and doing chores. He drinks from glasses filled with blood and holds polite conversation. He does his work and thinks aloud to bounce ideas off you, even if he never regards your opinions. Sometimes, you come during the day, and he holds you in his arms as he rests.</p>
<p>He's a cuddler, even if he won't say it aloud. Today is Saturday, so you spent the afternoon in his bed with your laptop while he snoozed beside you dressed in loose sleep clothes. His windows are covered in blackout curtains, but he allowed you to turn the lights on. Currently, his head is by your hip and his arm is slung over your legs.</p>
<p>He doesn't exactly sleep like a human does—it's more like he goes into a trance—which is why you know he didn't exactly roll over and hug your legs by accident.</p>
<p>As the sun sets, he stirs, lifting his head and looking at you out of red eyes.</p>
<p>You're a bit startled because they're usually green, but if you had to guess, you'd say he's hungry and can smell your blood.</p>
<p>Sure enough, he yawns and licks over very pointed fangs, then looks at you again like a house cat minutes before its scheduled feeding time. You'd shiver at the predatory look if he weren't so cute with his hair mussed up like that.</p>
<p>Almost without thinking, you reach out and scratch his head. He makes a pleased moan that you react to a little <em>too</em> strongly, and then shoves your laptop off your legs to plop his head there.</p>
<p>You have to stifle a laugh at how cat-like he's being, and keep petting his hair. He practically purrs, and this time, you do giggle. He stops.</p>
<p>"What's so amusing?" he asks, a touch of playful threat in his voice.</p>
<p>Your heart rate goes up. "Nothing," you squeak, scratching at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>He makes another all too pornographic sound and relaxes again.</p>
<p>"You make a good slave, you know," he remarks after a second.</p>
<p>"Th... Thank you?" you reply uncertainly.</p>
<p>"Yes," he purrs, licking his fangs again. You sort or wish he'd use that tongue to lick something else. "So obedient. You could have brought any number of vampire hunters here by now, but you didn't. I'm a vicious predator who attacks members of your own race, and yet you cuddle up in bed with me."</p>
<p>Putting it <em>that</em> way, you do feel a little intimidated. And aroused. Still, he's hard to see as a threat when he's purring on your lap.</p>
<p>Your fingers trail his throat, his cold throat with no pulse. You stroke his cheeks and jaw, and he turns his head to lick at your fingers.</p>
<p>"You're hungry, aren't you?" you whisper, feeling yourself throb with how the tip of his tongue laps at your fingertips. His mouth truly is sinful. Able to bring pain and pleasure alike, drinking everything you have. You wonder if all vampires have an oral fixation.</p>
<p>"Mm, very hungry," he replies before letting his fang graze your flesh. You flinch, and he chuckles, then sits up and meets your gaze. Those red eyes are unnervingly inhuman. "It's been a while since I fed from you."</p>
<p>Your mouth is dry, your body nervous and hot with arousal at the same time. This is why you wanted to fuck a vampire. This feeling. This almost nauseating fear combined with the utter desire to let him close. It's part of the vampiric compulsion, sort of like pheromones. It happens whenever he gets hungry, and he told you he can't turn it off. Sometimes, he goes out into a club and lets the compulsion choose for him. Sometimes, he tears open throats and fucks hot bodies until he feels sick in the morning. Sometimes, he shows restraint and simply sips from his supplies.</p>
<p>Having you means having a reliable source of hot blood, and he's less likely to overindulge because he doesn't want to kill you. You asked him once if he has other slaves to drink from whenever you need to recover, and he told you yes, he does have two others. Not enough for him to indulge every day, not even every week. You wondered why you've never run into them, and he told you they don't care to hang around so often like you do.</p>
<p>You hated that this knowledge made you jealous.</p>
<p>"How do you want me today, master?" you whisper, and he smiles, cupping your cheek.</p>
<p>"I have plans. Don't worry, little pet. This'll be fun. Fresh servants are always so fun to explore."</p>
<p>Your cheeks heat under his palm and he grins, then leans in as if to kiss you. Your eyes widen in excitement, but he stops just short, parting his lips to show you his fangs again.</p>
<p>"How strongly do you feel my compulsion?" he wonders as you stare at his mouth and feel an aching heat at your core.</p>
<p>"I... uhm, how would I know?" you stammer, forcing yourself to focus on his eyes instead.</p>
<p>He draws back to let you breathe, mild curiosity on his face. "Well, my compulsion is very much based on bodily desire. Some people feel almost none at all, and some feel it so strongly they'd kill to get to me. Of course, I can increase my own power, but even then, some people just won't respond. I'm not the right vampire to appeal to them, or maybe they wouldn't fall for anyone. I find among vampires, I have a rather high success quota. There's truly only a small percentage of people who won't respond to me at all."</p>
<p>You take all this information in, assuming sexual orientation has something to do with it.</p>
<p>"What about you?" you wonder. "Do you feel sexual attraction beyond the need to feed, or is that one and the same?"</p>
<p>He tilts his head, licking his fangs yet again. This guy really has an oral fixation.</p>
<p>"Sex can be satisfying, but it's nothing compared to feeding. Humans are sexual because they must breed, vampires can only survive if they feed. Sex is absolutely not necessary for us, and some vampires denounce it entirely. For others, like me, it's a hunting tactic. A primal desire that connects predator and prey."</p>
<p>You swallow, feeling very much like prey under his gaze. You sort of want to shuffle off the bed and run away, adrenaline singing in your veins. But you know that's all part of his... compulsion aura. He likes the hunt.</p>
<p>"A bond," you summarize. "What I feel right now, sort of like... I can't decide if I should run away or toward you."</p>
<p>He smiles and nods. "And, how strongly do you feel it? More importantly, what's it telling you to do beyond running? Some humans want to kiss me, nothing more. But oh, I can make the kisses good."</p>
<p>He grins before continuing. "Others want more. To be chased. Pinned down. Brutally claimed. Or they want to chase <em>me</em>. I look different to everyone. A sadistic predator. An innocent little boy in need of sustenance. How do <em>you</em> see me?"</p>
<p>You blink at him. "Wait, people see you like an innocent boy? Physically, or...?"</p>
<p>He shakes his head with a laugh. "I still have the same features, the same body and face, but instead of a sadist, they see innocence, youth, and vulnerability. They see something to protect, or something to corrupt. I can read those desires easily. I certainly know your desires. But I'm curious how <em>I</em> am to you."</p>
<p>"Ah," you say, slowly understanding. Then you bite your tongue. Should you really tell him? Oh, screw it.</p>
<p>"I see you like a cat." There. It's out now. You can only hope he doesn't take offence.</p>
<p>Loki stares at you for a second, then laughs, getting off the bed. "A <em>cat</em>? Why is that?"</p>
<p>Your face heats, but you feel defensive about your perception. "You <em>are</em> like a cat! Cuddly and cute one second, then hissing and clawing the next. I can certainly see the sadist part in you, and maybe even the innocence you spoke of, though I haven't really considered it. I do think you're cute, to a degree."</p>
<p>He smiles at you as he opens his wardrobe full of bondage gear. "Interesting. Well, maybe the kitten is going to be a panther for a tonight. How do you feel about dressing up for me?"</p>
<p>Your embarrassment fades away and you feel excited again, shifting on the bed.</p>
<p>"Dressing up in what?" you ask.</p>
<p>"Bondage," he replies, stepping aside to show you leather straps and harnesses. "And lingerie. I like my food wrapped nicely. But first, I should probably get you all hot so you squirm when you're tied up."</p>
<p>He opens a few drawers one by one, considering the contents.</p>
<p>"That sounds good," you agree, slipping off the bed to try and see what he has in all those drawers.</p>
<p>You gulp when you actually see the multiple toys of pain and pleasure, all neat and clean.</p>
<p>"Anything appeal to you?" Loki wonders, stepping aside.</p>
<p>You come closer, inspecting everything. You don't recognize every object, but for some, you can easily guess what they might be used for. You spot some nipple clamps with a chain between them. You picture wearing them, not entirely sure if you'd want that constant pressure. Maybe better as a punishment.</p>
<p>Then you picture Loki in all this gear, bound with straps and a gag in his mouth, hissing angrily because he can't bite you. The clamps around his nipples, your hand tormenting his cock until he begs for your blood and to cum. You, sitting on his face and making him eat you before he can <em>actually</em> eat you.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about, pet?" Loki purrs beside your ear, making you startle.</p>
<p>"What? Oh, uh, nothing," you hastily get out. "Uhm... Can you eat me out? I'll let you dress me up if you use your tongue on me. I don't think you need these toys to make me squirm right now."</p>
<p>You're already far too desperate.</p>
<p>"Very well," he coos with satisfaction, shooing you away from the cabinet. "Get undressed, pet, and wait on your knees for me."</p>
<p>"Yes, master," you whisper.</p>
<p>You hastily wrestle yourself out of your plain clothes, dropping them on a pile and kneeling down on the carpet. You remove your bra and toss it on the pile, but leave your lacy panties on, wondering of he wants you to keep them since he apparently likes his food wrapped up.</p>
<p>Loki pulls several items off the hooks and from the drawers, then turns to you. He scowls when he sees the pile of your clothes.</p>
<p>"That's not very neat," he chastises, dropping the mess of leather straps on the bed.</p>
<p>An apology forms on your tongue but you don't quite manage to speak it, wondering if it's such a big deal.</p>
<p>Loki nudges the pile of clothes with his foot.</p>
<p>"Do you always drop your clothes on the floor in other people's houses?" he asks with a pout.</p>
<p>"If I'm about to fuck them, yeah," you reply bluntly.</p>
<p>He raises both eyebrows and gives you a very disbelieving look. You have to bite your tongue not to chuckle.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't appreciate the mess," he huffs, almost like he isn't sure what else to say. You decide to help him along.</p>
<p>"Shall I make it up to you?" you ask, dropping your gaze to his crotch. His soft pants give you a nice view of what he's packing.</p>
<p>He huffs again and shakes his head. "You'll be doing that anyway. I think I should punish you instead."</p>
<p>You shiver with excitement and he smiles. "What... do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>He looks relaxed again now that he's back in charge, sauntering back to his wardrobe of toys. He snatches up a blindfold, and then seems to have a hard time choosing between a leather covered paddle and a riding crop.</p>
<p>You can guess which one hurts more, but you don't want him going easy on you.</p>
<p>"I think I shouldn't be allowed to make a mess of your house," you state as confidently as you can. "This should be punished more severely."</p>
<p>He looks over his shoulder with wide red eyes. You wonder just how hungry he's getting.</p>
<p>Resolutely, he snatches up the crop and returns to you.</p>
<p>"Over my knees," he hisses, sitting on the edge of the bed beside all the straps.</p>
<p>You scramble up and sprawl yourself across his bony legs, smiling with excitement and wiggling your hips a bit to entice him. Your smile turns into a smirk when you hear him suck in a breath and you can feel something poke against your belly.</p>
<p>"Alright little brat," he says sternly, slipping the blindfold over your eyes. "I won't hold back. You can cry out if it gets too much."</p>
<p>You feel his hand slide down your spine and rub over your lace covered ass, making you the one who is breathing unsteadily.</p>
<p>"I can smell the blood beneath your skin," he whispers as he traces every curve of the lace. You already know the fabric is getting damp. The blindfold makes every touch electric, and the danger of having a predator perched above you is just exhilarating.</p>
<p>"It's nice to know that you're so completely mine," he continues in a low voice. "The brand on your wrist cannot be removed. You are mine forever, mine to fuck and feed from. Other vampires will stay away. I can... play with you. Savor you. It's a security I value."</p>
<p>You squirm as he continues touching you, not knowing when he'll strike.</p>
<p>"Then... why not get more slaves?" you pant, feeling the brand on your wrist throb as you think about it. It's still hard to believe that you're actually owned.</p>
<p>Loki just laughs coldly, and then the crop comes down on your ass and you arch in ecstasy.</p>
<p>Your breaths come out in uncontrolled pants, your body writhing and bending for him. He reads you like sheet music, tuning each strike to the exact rhythm you need it to be. Every sharp sting of pain sends a bolt of pleasure right to your core, and he times each next one to the exact peak of the one before it. It takes mere seconds for you to cry out and jerk with each strike, the painful pleasure never ending until it's overloading your brain.</p>
<p>You're dancing on puppet strings, the crop whistling through the air and making you whine in mere anticipation. The pain gives you a hit of pleasurable chemicals right in your brain, building up like a drug and leaving you utterly at his mercy. Your cunt is hot and dripping, and as tempted as you are to grind against his legs, you know it won't compare right now.</p>
<p>Your hands fist into the sheets and you cry out uninhibited with each burning strike. The blindfold leaves you feeling safe, every part of you singing with warmth.</p>
<p>When the crop hits your thighs and your back, the sensation changes, making you cry out even louder and writhe more wildly on his lap. His hand pushes down between your shoulders to pin you in place, and he mercilessly marks your thighs and back with red streaks.</p>
<p>He must read the pleasure in your wails, because you definitely sound like a torture victim right about now. Everything is so intense you almost feel like you're tumbling through open air, the ground having left your feet.</p>
<p>"Loki!" you cry. "Loki, ah—"</p>
<p>"That's it, my pet," he soothes, still raining blows on you. "I've got you. Just let go."</p>
<p>The pain has spread all over, burning hot and yet still feeling so good. You wonder if this is normal.</p>
<p>Something in you seems to snap and you're just silently gasping, grabbing onto the sheets for dear life. The sensations blend together in your mind and you're utterly lost. All you know is Loki. Loki the vampire holding you.</p>
<p>You can feel the hot rush of your own blood, every vein and artery in your body. It pulses with the beat of your heart, alerting the predator above you. Drawing him in. His fangs will pierce your skin and drain a portion of your life essence. That is your due, as his servant and slave. Your blood belongs to him. You just keep it warm.</p>
<p>You only realize you're screaming when the stinging sensations stop. Quickly, you snap your mouth shut, absolutely reeling from what you've just been through.</p>
<p>"Loki?" you ask, your voice small and uncertain.</p>
<p>"I'm here," he soothes and you hear the crop plop onto the bed. "Relax, my pet. There is no need to fight. You're safe."</p>
<p>You make a helpless noise, but you couldn't move if you wanted to. Everything burns, but it still feels good. It's doubtful whether your situation can be considered "safe," but you know he'll take care of his servants.</p>
<p>"I promised you to bring you off with my tongue, didn't I?" Loki coos, stroking your head. "Is that something you still want?"</p>
<p>You whine and nod, definitely finding your arousal unbearable at this point.</p>
<p>"Very good," he agrees and slips your blindfold off. You blink into the light, but don't move much as he maneuvers you onto your back. He slips your panties off and gets off the bed, hooking your legs over his shoulders as he kneels.</p>
<p>You whine again, desperately needing him. He doesn't make you wait long, sealing his mouth over your clit.</p>
<p>You gasp as you feel the hot suction, the swirl of his tongue and the barest graze of fangs on sensitive skin.</p>
<p>You can't differentiate the individual areas of pain at this point, your back, thighs, and ass all hotly prickling. Thankfully, Loki's mouth distracts you quite efficiently, making you buck your hips until he pins them down.</p>
<p>His tongue bores inside you and he slurps up your juices, allowing you to slowly come back to yourself. You wind your hands into his hair, moaning as he fucks you with his tongue and then licks broadly over your clit again and again.</p>
<p>It's very similar to when he bit you, the slurping and sucking, the content hums he makes. He seems to like this almost as much as your blood.</p>
<p>You cry out and cum pretty quickly, but he doesn't slow down or stop. You don't complain.</p>
<p>His tongue works you through the pleasure and then keeps going, applying suction and pressing inside you, building you up to another orgasm rather quickly.</p>
<p>You gasp and mewl to let him know you're about to cum again, and he simply hums in approval and uses that sinful tongue of his to push you over the edge.</p>
<p>You cry and shake as you gush embarrassingly much, but he simply laps it all up until you come down and then pulls away.</p>
<p>"Wow," you say, blinking at him. He's glistening with your juices, as if he just fed, but a different kind of feeding. You can see the hunger in his expression, but you know he can control himself enough to do this right.</p>
<p>"Satisfied, little pet?" he asks, cleaning his lips with his tongue.</p>
<p>"Very," you confirm, relaxing on the bed. "You can tie me up now."</p>
<p>He reaches for the multitude of straps, as well as what you now notice to be stockings and a garter belt. Then there's a dainty lace choker with a ring at the front, all following the same color scheme of black with silver metal.</p>
<p>"Sit up, pet," Loki orders, getting the garter belt and stockings first. He slides them on your legs and the belt over your hips, then clips them together. Without panties, you're still entirely exposed.</p>
<p>Next comes the leather harness, which goes over your head and then fits smoothly over your torso. The straps frame your breasts, and Loki adjusts the buckles so it sits snug against your skin. You already feel pretty nicely wrapped up, but he puts more straps around your thighs, attaching them to the garter belt, and then slips two cuffs around your ankles.</p>
<p>Your arms are pulled behind your back and more straps secure them there, your hands cuffed together, forcing your chest to protrude. Loki attaches the ankle cuffs to the thigh straps, then to those around your wrists. You are immobilized in a kneeling position, unable to move out of it.</p>
<p>You look at him in wonder, and he pushes your thighs apart to expose you to him. Satisfied, he reaches for the lacy choker, and you noticed that it's reinforced on the inside, sort of like a collar. He tips your chin back and gently slides it around your neck, securing it with a hidden clasp. You gasp out as he tugs on it, then steps back.</p>
<p>The entire experience is very sensual, the leather wrapped so securely around you, the lace tickling your skin. You are both adorned and restrained at the same time, put on display and immobilized. A meal garnished for his pleasure. You're dripping wet, probably leaving a mess on the bed sheets.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" you whisper, watching his face as he stares at you.</p>
<p>"Shh," he shushes you, but not in a rude way. "Don't speak, pet. Your master adores you, but I need to savor you. Don't rush me, and don't speak. You may make noises. Would you agree to a silent signal for me to stop? I'd like to gag you if at all possible."</p>
<p>You think about the request, but the lust in your eyes answers for you.</p>
<p>"Good," he croons, smiling a slightly mad smile. He picks up your sodden panties, balls them up, and shoves the delicate lace into your mouth. You swallow, forced to taste your own arousal, but it's not unpleasant. Your eyes are wide and full of anticipation as you look at him.</p>
<p>"You can shake your head, or make two short noises in succession, and I'll remove the gag and pause," he informs you. "But if I'm mid-bite and you don't think you can do either of those things, hold two fingers up with your hands. Do those three things for me now if you understand."</p>
<p>You have to resist the urge to nod so you can follow his instructions. You shake your head, make a noise of disagreement, and make peace-signs with your fingers. He checks for each one, nodding in approval once you've done so.</p>
<p>"Good. We shall begin."</p>
<p>He slides onto the bed beside you, starting off by simply touching you. You feel helpless, like a mouse being toyed with by a cat, and it's turning you on beyond your expectations.</p>
<p>He strokes your hair, plays with it, tugs on it. Caresses your face. Traces your eyes, nose lips. His red gaze is hungry, intense. He looks like he's drooling with anticipation.</p>
<p>He traces the lacy collar, tightens it slowly to watch you struggle for breath. He leaves it just tight enough to cause a slight strain.</p>
<p>His fingers skip over the straps, tracing their edges. He zeroes in on your breasts, cupping them, softly kneading them, brushing over your nipples. You gasp, whimpering in embarrassment at how strongly you're reacting. He just smiles filthily, keeps rubbing with both thumbs.</p>
<p>You're so wet. You keep crying out as he teases you, rubs circles around them before slowly leaning in and licking each one. Then he blows cold air over them and you shiver.</p>
<p>They're rock hard, and he rolls them between his fingers until you squirm and whine. He grins, flashing his fangs. Slowly, that mouth of his nears them again, and you cry our as you feel lips and teeth and tongue and <em>suction</em>, and god it's too much all at once.</p>
<p>You're crying out, writhing in your bonds as your cunt throbs from neglect. You feel like you could actually cum just from his mouth on your nipple, and you've absolutely never heard of such a possibility.</p>
<p>Before anything can happen, however, he draws back and does the same with the other one. You wail, and your noise must have done something to him, because a low growl rips from his throat.</p>
<p>You freeze, heart pounding in your throat, remembering that he's a dangerous predator. He draws back, his gaze hungry and menacing. If you didn't know better, you'd say he was losing control.</p>
<p>Your makeshift gag is soaked through, and you swallow nervously around it. Immediately, his gaze snaps to your throat, watching your blood pulse. He's breathing a little raggedly.</p>
<p>"May I..." His voice is rough, hungry. He clears his throat. "May I cut you?"</p>
<p>You don't respond for a moment, not knowing what he means. He just stares at you. After a moment's hesitation, you assume he just wants to nick you so he can lick the blood off your skin.</p>
<p>You nod, and he gets off the bed, going to his wardrobe and fetching an ornate dagger. It looks sharp.</p>
<p>He gets back on the bed, presses the cold steel against your neck, and gives you a quick little nick. You gasp at the sting of pain, but then his mouth is on it and he's licking and sucking and growling out at the taste, and you forget all about it.</p>
<p>Your whole body trembles as strange pleasure courses through you. You feel his aura of compulsion intensify, making you dizzy, and the stroking of his tongue against your open wound has your cunt throbbing in sympathy.</p>
<p>All too soon, he draws away, and it seems your wound has miraculously closed up. He slices along your collarbone, above one of the leather straps, and then licks it with much the same ferocity.</p>
<p>You realize with heat spreading through your body that this is his way of edging himself. Giving himself little cuts to feed from, delaying the moment he'll actually pierce you with his fangs. His desperation grows with each one, making him wild and uncontained.</p>
<p>You tremble again as he slides off the bed and places several sharp cuts all over your thighs. He's practically snarling, pupils dilated and gaze manic. You feel the graze of fangs more and more, and your body flows with the adrenaline of being so intimate with a predator.</p>
<p>Forcefully, he yanks your thighs apart further, licking a desperate stripe up your wet cunt. You cry out, squirming in your solid bondage.</p>
<p>He's salivating quite a bit, absolutely hungry.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he curses, raising himself up again to look into your eyes. "I need you now. Don't resist."</p>
<p>You are spellbound, frozen under his power. He releases your arms and legs with a few swift flicks of his fingers, the straps still all around you but no longer attached. You're turned around and your chest is shoved down against the bed, your hips yanked toward him and your legs spread. His shirt and pants drop to the floor and you count two breaths before he's on top of you.</p>
<p>His fingers dig into your thighs, right at the hem of your stockings, and you hear him growling softly by your neck as he sniffs out your artery.</p>
<p>You cry out as his cock presses against your flushed and swollen flesh, your body yielding easily as he presses it inside you in one smooth glide. Almost as soon as he bottoms out, his fangs pierce your skin and you scream at the sheer intensity of what you're feeling.</p>
<p>You manage to spit the soaked fabric from your mouth, pushing it out with your tongue until your sounds are no longer muffled.</p>
<p>Your whole body is on fire, but most of it is focused on your neck and that place deep inside you that his cock hits with each vicious snap of his hips. You have absolutely no control of your body, weakly scrabbling at the sheets as noises spill from your open mouth.</p>
<p>He, too, is making sounds, animalistic growls and snarls, and the wet sound of your blood being slurped up into his mouth. He drinks and drinks and your head hurts, but it's like every blood vessel in your body is radiating pure pleasure, and you can't complain.</p>
<p>And then he does something that equally has you shedding tears and cumming instantly.</p>
<p>He wraps his strong arms around you, lifting you with him as he sits back and leans against the headboard with you on his lap. He's hugging you, holding your weak body tight with his face pressed to your neck and his cock deep inside you.</p>
<p>A hand slips down and strokes your clit ever so gently, his hips rocking up into you, grinding his cock against your cervix as he fucks you. His feeding has slowed, preventing you from passing out like the last time. He merely licks at you now, keeping you awake and gently soothing the pain.</p>
<p>You cum instantly, crying out and clenching repeatedly around him, which has him grunting and fucking into you a bit harder. He's being so <em>caring</em>. He has absolutely no reason to, but he's holding you like you are his dearest thing.</p>
<p>You feel hot arousal where his hand is laying on your belly and his fingers stroke your clit, but you also feel something else. A frantic pounding in your heart.</p>
<p>You ride out your ecstasy, weakly sagging against him as he finishes up with your neck and licks to close the wound. His hips snap into you one more time, and then he's spilling inside you, filling you with his cum.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You only realize ten minutes have passed when the fog clears from your brain a bit. He's done absolutely nothing that entire time, holding you just like before, licking over your tender neck and lazily rubbing your clit as his cock remains hard and pulsing inside you. He's kept you awake, kept you in his arms and on his cock when he could have easily let you pass out and slipped out.</p>
<p>You hesitantly move your hand and lay it over his. He makes a pleased hum and his tongue withdraws only to be replaced by the gentlest touch of his lips.</p>
<p>"You're still hard," you whisper, completely disoriented.</p>
<p>"I will be, for a while," his voice vibrates against your skin.</p>
<p>You stay still for a minute longer, until you're flushed and wet again with how he's stroking your clit, his cock solidly inside you. You wonder if he's listening to your breaths, or maybe your heartbeat.</p>
<p>"Want to... go again?" you question, tired but not so exhausted that you wouldn't enjoy it.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, he makes a soft noise and pulls you to lay down on your side with him spooning you from behind. Softly, he starts rocking his hips again, making you gasp. You really want to kiss him for some reason.</p>
<p>"Loki..." you whisper as pleasure fills you.</p>
<p>He shifts, and you feel him lean over you. You tilt your head to look at him and then his lips seal over yours.</p>
<p>You cum with the taste of blood in your mouth, his fingers on your clit and his cock stretching you open more perfectly than anything ever has.</p>
<p>He fucks you slowly for hours more, until you truly do pass out from exhaustion. He never stops making you cum, never stops kissing you, never stops spilling his seed inside you like he's trying to claim your womb like a living man.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are there any more kinks you desperately need fulfilled by your vampire lord? :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>